Into the Sugar Flakes
by SoManipulative
Summary: They've grown up a little. Natsume and Mikan are a attending a snowy wedding. Schmoop/Fluff etc. High rating for future chapters.


Sometimes she sings to him. He gets terrible nightmares and she sings for him until whatever is tormenting him inside vanishes. If it doesn't work quickly enough she just wakes him. But it usually does. The young man clutches onto her sleeves and frowns in distress. She lets the soothing motion of her hand up and down his spine calm him. He's beautiful when he's peacefully sleeping.

The wind howls outside like a dying beast and they're warm in here, his no-longer-frozen legs tangled with hers. She'd insisted on a day out in the mountains, in the sun and snow, before the storm hit. He went along with it, grumbling quietly but still looking over his shoulder when he thought she was doing something dangerous and making sure she didn't get snow down her clothes.

He'd been the one that brought her hot chocolate when she was resting. He loves her. With every cell in his body and they both know he would lay his life down for her if it would be necessary. And she loves him, a steady protection against anyone that might want to harm him.

They're here for Tobita's wedding, staying in this resort. The wedding itself is the day after tomorrow and the amount of clothing Mikan's brought for the two of them is atrocious. She doesn't want him using his Alice unnecessarily. The couple are kind enough to put them up in a not so large room with two fire places. The heat from Mikan, the blankets and the one fireplace is more than enough for now he decides as he tucks his nose into her jaw and makes the most adorable sound she's ever heard. Not that she'd ever tell him. She's barely awake herself, coasting on the frail line between sleep and something that feels just unreal. Who would have thought they were going to end up like this. But then again, the promise they'd made to each other was almost ten years ago. She was a different persona back then, technically speaking. It doesn't matter though because he's here in her arms, safe. So she kisses Natsume's forehead and lets herself finally drift away.

When he wakes up that morning it's still dark. That's thanks to the heavy curtains drawn over their windows and that's perfectly fine. There's a soft rise and fall of a chest by his and he cracks open his eyes to see her sleeping. Even if his facial expression doesn't change, his heart aches with the amount of love he feels. It's unreal. He should order her breakfast, he thinks. Or at least make her hot chocolate. Almost every morning is like this for him now. He wakes up with this pain that has nothing to do with his health condition or his Alice. It starts whenever he sees her wrapped up in his arms. She looks so stupid, Natsume thinks fondly. She's drooled on their pillow and her hair is a mess. There's a small scratch on her cheek from when she accidentally ran into a tree branch the other day and a smudge of something or other on her temple that she must've missed when washing her face. Impulsively he licks it and the regret is instant. Tree sap.

"What're you doin'?" A sleepy young woman mumbles, her eyes still closed and Natsume wonders if she's talking in her sleep again.

She does that sometimes, if the day's been particularly rough and she needs him. This time she's awake though, fully aware of his tongue having passed lightly over her skin. Such actions don't particularly alarm her anymore, when done in private. Her cheeks flush and she may mutter something under her breath but it's usually something nice and unless she tells Natsume to stop seriously, he's not going to. Can't bear to stop with the tidbits of affection and curiosity.

"You have sap on your temple," he informs her, voice husky and a little raw from sleep. His statement earns him a small groan and pushes a tiny smile out of him. But it disappears when she moves to get up and presumably go to wash it off. She squeaks as he yanks her back to the bed and slides a warm hand up the top of her pajamas, letting it rest at her spine, center of her back. At this point, Mikan's eyes are open as well, sleepiness gone from them and she sighs, looking at the other with a mixture of exasperation and love. He's such a child sometimes. He feels that in her gaze and his brow twitches in irritation before he lets go of her, lightly pushing her to the edge of the bed with his foot.

" Go on. I won't miss you anyway," he says in a tone that Mikan knows isn't serious but is attempting to make her feel bad. She retaliates by opening the curtains and flooding the room with light before sauntering off to the bathroom, ignoring Natsume's groans.

She washes her face and makes sure to get the sap off before she starts actually getting dressed. In a bag, she brings her clothing into the bathroom and dresses there. They've been through a lot together but she's not quite ready to let him see her naked just yet. Or rather, _developed_ and naked. Memories of polka dots and strawberry patterns bring a smile to her face, along with a generous eye roll.

Back in the bed, Natsume stares at the wall, his eyes adjusting to the change of lighting. The ache is gone and that's because they've fallen back to their regular routine. Bickering and laughing. Natsume remembers the first time he's smiled at her. He remembers kissing her under the tree. The way her eyes were trained on him, the curls of her hair, the crimson dress with the white fur lining -tacky but cute on her- and her general presence were just so entirely overwhelming. He remembers exchanging Alice stones with her and her telling him that she loves him, face bright red under the round moon.

The young man runs his fingers over the stone around his neck. He's gone a step further and put a little white gold intricate cage around it. Damage to Mikan's stone is unacceptable.

A nearly violent train of thought is interrupted by a sudden heavy weight on him and he realizes she's flopped herself onto him. An effective if not annoying way to get him up. There's a whirl of blankets and he's on top of her, pinning her down gently, black hair on her forehead as he kisses her. Thankfully there are no squeals and she just kisses him back. When he moves away for air she's blushing and he's triumphant. Natsume says nothing as he stands and goes to get changed. Breakfast is being served and they want to get some so they could meet up with their friends and go outside. She lets him get off of her and watches him leave, averting her eyes when they start to drift further down along his spine towards his tailbone. In her defense, he has a nice physique.

They arrive together with Natsume in long pants and a large sweater. The picture of a fox head on it seems very fitting, Mikan has told him. He chuckles to himself when he sees her smiling in the elevator because him wearing a gift she'd made him last Christmas. It means a lot to her. So he puts a hand around her waist as they wait, not missing how she leans into him just the slightest bit.

Breakfast is uneventful, but it is funny to see the chefs a little confused by Ruka's rabbit. Unfortunately Hotaru couldn't come, not because she wasn't invited but because her flight has been delayed and she will join them later on in the evening. They sit together and chat, Mikan as animated as she always is. Nothing is spilled or broken or impaled so Natsume is content. They all eat until there's nothing else to talk about for now and then it is suggested that they spend one last day outside before the wedding. It's a mutual agreement and everyone goes about their own way, exchanging brief 'I'll see you soon's and whatnot. He watches with the interest of a sluggish cat that's been napping in the sun. A very disturbed cat, when Mikan pulls on his hand and he stands, following her back to the elevator. There's an urge to kiss her again but he doesn't. Rather, he waits until they get in the elevator and then he just hugs her tightly, mouth to the nape of her neck. She smells sweet and is probably trying to tell him that there are other people in the elevator too, or someone could see. See what, he doesn't know, and frankly doesn't care. She sighs and she knows he understands despite not moving or saying anything. This more intimate just taking each other apart with their hands and lips. He's counting her breaths and she's feeling the thud of his heart against her back.

They wish they could stop time for a moment.


End file.
